esa chica
by Viry Natzy
Summary: El fue a una reunion de la preparatoria y en el lugar miro a esa chica que le quito el aliento y jura es un angel. Pero no cree que sea sutil este dialogo: -Hola mucho gusto tú no me conoces, yo tampoco pero creo que me gustas.Reescrito por AbelDark. XD


** Historia reescrita por AbelDark, link de la autora en mi profile.**

* * *

Disclamer: los personajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer

* * *

Esa chica.

.

.

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

Otro día igual que el anterior desde que termine con Tanya, mi ahora felizmente exnovia. Todo seguía igual de bien sin ella, seguía pensando que así estábamos mejor. Aunque no podía negar que desde eso, los días de mi vida no eran algo nuevo por contar, cada día pasaba con el mismo itinerario que el anterior. Solo que hoy había una diferencia; tenía que ver a todos mis amigos de la preparatoria en Port Angeles. Me habían contactado desde Chicago para encontrarnos, aunque todos viviéramos en Forks, era allí donde acostumbrábamos a reunirnos.

Cuando llegue a la plaza miré a lo lejos y vi a Emmet. Abrí los ojos en par, notando el drástico cambio en mi antiguo mejor amigo. Lo recordaba alto, pero de constitución delgada, lo que lo hacía casi desgarbado. Ahora, sus anchos hombros musculosos contrastaban a la perfección con su ancha espalda y sus enormes brazos, parecía un jugador de futbol americano.

-¡Ey, Emm! – grite, corriendo a su encuentro. La emoción se mezclaba con la felicidad que sentía arremolinada en el pecho por el hecho de volverlo a ver.

El aludido giro en mi dirección, encarándome. Su característica sonrisa cálida y amistosa, no tardo en aparecer adornando sus infantiles facciones. -¡Edward! Hombre, pensé que no ibas a venir- rió chocando la mano contra la mía.

Casi había olvidado lo estruendosa que era su voz.

-¿Edward?- llamó una voz femenina. De repente, antes de que pudiera procesarlo sentí como un par de brazos se enredaban en mi cuello asfixiandome- ¡QUE EMOCION! ¡Has venido! – chilló justo en mi oído.

En mi mente, la imagen de un duendecillo con complejo de hiperactividad se dibujó, arrancándome una sonrisa.

Me encogí de hombros.- Y ya vez. Mucho trabajo, pero no hay sacrificio que no valga - dije con aire nostálgico. -¿Y los demás? – pregunté, girando la cabeza buscándolos.

Una atronadora risa me hizo prestarle mi atención.-Oh, ahorita llegan. Rose dijo que venia en camino, Jasper fue por una botella con agua, y Ángela y Ben dicen que llegaran en una media hora.- contesto Emmet. Me limité a asentir

De repente, las preguntas de lo más típicas me comenzaron a bombardear. Traté de contestarlas con mayor tranquilidad, sin entrar en detalles monótonos. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida? ¿Cómo esta el clima en Chicago?...

-¿Y por cuanto tiempo te quedaras Ed?

Lo pensé un momento, antes contestar –Pues pensaba en quedarme unos tres días cuando mucho.

-¡Oh, que bien! Así nos podemos poner al corriente Eddie. – sonrió ampliamente, moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

Rodee los ojos. –Si, Emmie- le conteste, recordando nuestros diminutivos que odiamos. Aún así eso no evitaba que los utilizáramos entre nosotros.

Levantó una mano frente a su pecho, en son de paz. –Ya, me rindo.

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure_

Reí abiertamente. Las ganas de querer volver a ver a Jasper me hicieron levantar la cabeza, pero en lugar de eso, mis ojos se toparon con un ángel, de eso estoy seguro. Me quede mirándola totalmente embobado por su belleza, admirando hasta el más mínimo detalle. Ella volteo hacia mi dirección, y cuando me vio me regalo la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás halla visto. Desde mi posición podía ver sus ojos color chocolate, que aunque se mostraban demasiado expresivos, no por eso eran menos interesantes. Era perfecta.

Ahora estaba seguro de que un verdadero ángel cayó del cielo.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw you face in a crowded place,_

-¡Edward!- un grito ensordecedor me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. _Auch_

Reprimí un gemido de dolor, levando una mano para cubrir el oído dañado. -No me grites en el oído, Alice.

-Lo siento. – se disculpo. - Pero tenia rato hablándote y tu sin escuchar.

Conocía a Alice, y sabía cuanto odiaba que la dejaran hablando.

-Perdón- le dije y me gire para ver si mi ángel seguía ahí. Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que ahí estaba, no era una simple alucinación. -Oigan, ¿no saben quien es ella?- pregunté, señalando en su dirección. Los chicos voltearon y rieron.

-Bonita ¿verdad?- fue la respuesta de Emmet.

-Bonita es poco...- murmure para mi mismo, pero me escucharon.

-Ja ja ja, ¿enamorado amigo?- pregunto Alice, con una sonrisa típica propia de ella.

Puse los ojos en blanco. -¿La conocen o no?- ¿Por qué no se dejaban de rodeos y simplemente lo decían? ¿Qué no se daban cuenta que quería saberlo?

Era como si no hubieran olvidado como volverme loco.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,_

_As we walked on by._

_She could see from my face that I was,_

_Fucking high,_

-Es Isabella, creo que es prima de Jessica. – respondió Alice, por fin.

-Oh, ¿y por qué no había hablado de ella?- fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué clase de criatura sería aquel que ocultara la existencia de tal ángel sobre la tierra?

Esta vez fue Alice quien puso los ojos en blanco. -¿No es obvio? Más bonita, y divertida que ella, sabes que Jessica no tolera competencia. – enumero con los dedos y dejó escapar un suspiro resignado al terminar.

Me quede callado y voltee para ver si seguía ahí, pero mi respiración se cortó por unos segundos. Me sentí enfermo al ver que se estaba hiendo, quise correr e ir por ella. Pero ¿qué se supone que le iba a decir?

_-Hola mucho gusto tú no me conoces, yo tampoco pero creo que me gustas_

Eso no era para nada sutil. Pero la necesidad de detenerla, platicar y reír junto con ella seguía presente, poniéndome ansioso a cada segundo que pasaba.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

Los demás no tardaron mucho en llegar y nos dispusimos a platicar un poco, fuimos un rato a comer y después me despedí de mis amigos. Era hora de ir hacia el hotel.

A la mañana siguiente fui a la plaza con la esperanza de volver a verla, pero grande fue mi decepción al no verla allí. El remordimiento de no haber ido a platicar un poco con ella fue mayor también.

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

Me llamaron los chicos y fui a comer con ellos, después de ahí me fui ha mi cuarto de nuevo.

El ultimo día aquí en Port Ángeles, como despedida los chicos me dijeron que fuéramos de nuevo a la plaza. Yo acepte de inmediato con más entusiasmo del que quisiera mostrar, porque aunque tratara de negármelo, una parte de mí quería ver si de pura casualidad me topaba con aquella criatura.

Necesitaba comprobar si después de todo era real, si aquel encuentro ese día no fue solo una obra celestial de mi imaginación.

-Ed, ¿estás buscando a alguien?- pregunto Ángela, curvando una ceja de manera suspicaz.

-Mmm... no – afirme, pero seguía buscándola con la mirada.

-Si, claro.- respondió, nótese el sarcasmo.

-No, enserio. – reafirmé, girando a encararla - Es solo que ando un poco nervioso, ya sabes que no me agrada mucho estar en los aviones- dije sonriéndole un poco.

No insistió con el tema por lo que seguimos platicando, terminamos de comer y pronto me volvieron a despedir. Las típicas emociones cargadas de nostalgia y las famosas promesas de mantener el contacto por correo o llamadas no se hicieron faltar, antes de hablarnos por última vez.

Cuando iba caminando por la plaza para ir a tomar el coche que rente, la vi. Estaba yéndose también y sin pensarlo una segunda vez corrí a alcanzarla, no me importo no conocerla. Lo único que me importaba era que esa vez no la iba a dejar ir, no me quedaría con el remordimiento de no haberla seguido o no haberla hablado una vez.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

-Hola- saludé, una vez llegué a su lado

-Hola- contesto sonriendo. Un color carmesí invadió sus mejillas, haciendo que me quedara mirándola como idiota, invitándome a acariciarla. Tuve la resistencia de negarme a lo segundo.

-Amm…soy Edward- dije extendiendo mi mano.

-Isabella pero por favor, dime Bella- me contesto estrechando mi mano. Cuando lo hizo sentí como si una corriente electriza pasara el centro de mi cuerpo hasta la punta de mis dedos. Me encanto la sensación de perderme en ella; en sus ojos, la forma de sus labios, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su pequeña nariz... Era mucho más hermosa de lo que había imaginado.

Por lo que no note que aún estaba sosteniendo su mano hasta que ella carraspeo.

-Oh, lo s-siento je- dije un poco avergonzado.

-No hay cuidado- se encogió de hombros, pero aún tenia sonrojadas sus mejillas.

-Oye creo que tengo que irme, pero quisiera conocerte, ¿me darías tu teléfono? – pedí, sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel. Probablemente yo también me haya sonrojado.

-Te doy el numero si quieres- bromeo riendo.

Quise patearme mentalmente por mi falta de confianza.

Pero cualquier reproche se vio opacado por el mejor sonido que he escuchado en toda mi vida, ligero, divertido, hermoso. Vi su sonrisa y por consecuencia de la cercanía sus labios sus perfectos labios rosados; un labio un poco mas lleno para encajar perfectamente con el otro, pero a mi me parecieron perfectos.

-Si claro, je el número- cuando estaba apuntándolo, ella me pidió el mío.

-Bien…entonces me voy – me di cuenta de que sonaba a despedida. Debía irme ya.

La idea de tener que alejarme de ella provoco que un vacío se formara en mi pecho.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

-Si, que te vaya bien.

-Bien- le sonreí ampliamente. Note que ella se me quedaba viendo por un rato, antes de desviar la mirada sonrojada. _Wow como se sonroja_. Pero por mi la haría sonrojar cada vez que pudiera.

-Nos vemos. – susurré, tratando de que no notara el dolor que me producía alejarme de ella.

-Si, nos vemos Edward- se despidió antes de reglarme una última sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que atesoraría entre mis más bellos recuerdos.

Comencé a caminar hacia el auto, tuve la necesidad de voltear para ver si aún seguía ahí. Probablemente ese haya sido mi error. La simple visión de aquella muchacha que me quito el aliento abrazada y siendo besada por otro.

Sentí como mi corazón se estrujo de puro dolor, sintiendo aumentar el vacío de mi pecho. Sentí mis ojos escocerse mientras luchaba contra mi respiración entrecortada. ¿Cómo había sido tan iluso? ¿Cómo había podido siquiera imaginar, que un ángel como ese caería desde el cielo tan solo para fijarse en mí? ¿Qué tenía yo?

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

_But it's time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you._

Era tan solo un chico común y normal, de los que por todos lados encontraría. Jamás la merecería. Jamás la tendría.

Entonces, fue cuando el peso de mis palabras me cayó abruptamente: era momento de enfrentar la verdad; yo jamás estaría con ella.

Azote la puerta de mi auto y salí de ahí, sintiendo el peso de su mirada clavada en mí. Tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no voltear a verla.

Cuando llegue al hotel me acosté con su sol imagen en mi cabeza. Cuando la había mirado, cuando nuestras miradas se habían entrelazado en aquel mágico momento había sentido emociones en mi cuerpo que nunca antes había sentido. Jamás me había interesado por una mujer así antes, era como si ella haya logrado observar más allá de mi simple rostro. Pero ella estaba con otro hombre. ¿Cómo una criatura así estaría sola? Era imposible, lo sabía. Pero eso no hacía que la verdad me cayera encima menos dolorosa.

Supe entonces que atesoraría ese momento por el resto de mi vida.

El sonido de mi teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos. Mi corazón para unos segundos antes de volver a palpitar como loco, haciendo que mis nervios flotaran a flor de piel.

_¿Podría significar algo?..._

-Bueno…- dije con algo de un inexplicable miedo en el corazón.

-Edward, ¿quisieras salir conmigo?…- preguntó aquella melodiosa voz.

_Bella…_

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw you face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

_But it's time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you._

**¿El fin?**

**

* * *

****Aqui esta esta historia a la cual como le dije a AbelDark no le hice justicia XD. **

**Le dije que pusiera algo y pss no quiso XD. Solo me queda decir !muchas gracias chica te quedo genial ¨xD!. La historia es inspirada en "You´re beatiful" de James Blunt, la primera vez que lo escribi lo hice por lo visto solo entendiendolo yo XD. Ahora esta reescrito por una muy buena autora, por cierto, pasense a ver "La huesped" XD y bueno seguia con que ella lo reescribio y aparte puso una parte de ella especialmente en el final de esta historia.**

**Varias me han dicho que le siga a esta historia pero coincido con AbelDark... se le quitaria la magia XD.**

**En fin espero que les haya encantado! y pues espero muchios rr ok XD las quiero, nos leemos, kisses and hughs CHAO!**


End file.
